Misadventures in their world
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: Well it might sound like the same song and dance but come on, it fun. So join in as a group of friends are teleported and now have to find a way to survive in a fictional world. Summary short and sucks XD but do take a look inside
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another story! This is a plot bunny that everyone must must now, it's the famous "Fans to Trans" plot X3. What? If it ain't broke don't fix it. XD**

**I guess is my break from my other story "Relax Sam, that's all you got to do" I mean this will be fun, I hope ^^ Oh! And do not question how it starts...just uhm...just don't question it XD**

* * *

It was evening and in one of the local households in the suburb was the light bass of song and 6 African-American girls.

"Give it up for Seniorita!" One of the girls said as she held a hair brush to her mouth like a mic. The girls were goofing off and came up with the craziest thing to do. A twerk off. No one was around so it was okay. The announcer had chin length loose hair that was puffing up at the ends and was held out of her face by a black head band.

One of the other girls stood in the centre of arrangement of sofas and sleeping bags. Just as the song "Watch me while I twerk" started the girl placed her hands on her knees and began. Her ass was bouncing up and down to the beat of the song and her long cornrows danced around her. She had rich brown skin and was dressed just like the other 4, a sports bra and long pajama pants. What all these girls had in common was their physical appearance. Wide hips, full lips, brown eyes and skin, large breasts and large asses.

The first was given the nickname Seniorita because she had a habit action like a drama queen with a hint of a Spanish accent. Her hair was long cornrows that were plaited then ended at her mid back and her dark brown eyes were framed with Egyptian styled natural lashes. She had a heart tattoo on the right side of her flat tone belly. She was twerking to the steady beat before two other girls that looked completely identical jumped up and booty bumped her off stage and onto an open couch that was occupied by the twins.

"Oh! Looks like the Dynamic Duo want to hit that beat! DJ spin that track!" The 'announcer' said as she pointed to another girl that lay with headphones around her neck and next to the sound systems. A wink back before pressing a button on the DVD player the next track started.

The twins gave Cheshire smiles before jumping onto their hands, pressing their feet up against the others and after a quick smirk to each other their asses began rotating at such a pace it looked as though they had not spinal bone connected to their pelvic.

"Oh and the Duo comes up with their mirror image shake!" The announcer said with a laugh as the others cheered and laughed. The first twin had chin length thin dreadlocks with blue beads while the other hand long ones that ended at her shoulders with purple beads.

"Step aside girls, watch me while I twerk!" The twins instantly pushed off of each other's feet and somersaulted away as a girl stepped up and placed her hands on her hips. She had begun rotating her hips smoothly to the beat and when the beat would pop she would thrust her hips back and forward.

"DJ!" Everyone turned up to the other teen that stood and pointed to the DJ. "WOP me!" DJ gave a thumbs up before selecting the track, WOP by J-Dash and turning on it.

"Oh I see Flame has finally stepped up." The center girl with waist length braids grinned as her silver bangles tingled around her wrist. The girl nicknamed Flame walked up until she stood face to face with the waist length braided one.

"Of course Flickie." Flame had chin length loose hair that was brushed in a way that a large bang covered the side of her face. Flickie gave a grin and Flame mirrored the same grin. "Can't let you show me up now can we? Hit it!" DJ blasted WOP by J Dash through the speakers. Then Flame and Flickie went at it and were shakin' their booties.

"S-Stop! I-I can't take it anymore!" Everyone turned to the announcer who gasped in between her laughs as tears were seeping through her shut eyes. She was holding her sides and laughing her head off. The other five looked to each other and before anyone knew it they all were laughing along with the announcer.

"We broke Freebie!" The twins cackled together as they leaned onto each other. DJ turned down the volume then began playing a playlist of Rhianna's softest jams.

"Hey DJ how about some water?" Flickie asked as she collapsed onto one of the nearby sleeping bags. DJ gave a nod and stood.

"I'll help." Flame said as she had a towel around her neck and was already heading to the kitchen. DJ followed the slightly taller girl into the tilted kitchen and both welcomed the coolness of the room. DJ had a short haircut but a single bang was over her eye.

* * *

It was mid night and the girls were all sleep. The twins in their sleeping bags curling to one another. Seniorita draped over one of the couches with a blanket slowly falling off. DJ curled up in a sleeping back with headphones playing a soft soothing beat. Flame was asleep on top of Flickie on the couch. Freebie was in the center in her sleeping bag and a stuffed fox plushie in her arms.

DJ was the only one who heard the DVD player start humming and opened her eyes just as it shut off. Lifting her head and looking around she shrugged half asleep before laying her head on her folded arms. She gave a purr at the lovely dreams that flooded her subconscious. Unaware of the small black hole that opened up under each girl and sucked them in.

* * *

"DJ! WAKE UP!" DJ gave a started yell as she was shaken violently and when she swatted the hands away and tried to flop her head onto her pillow she found herself spinning 360.

"!" DJ spread herself out in a star formation and was spinning until someone grabbed her ankle and set her up right. Sighing before looking over to her saviour she was greeted by a metallic female face. "!" Then she proceeded to 'swim' away.

"Oh stop it now!It's me Becky aka Seniorita!" The metallic female said as she had a look of annoyance on her faceplates. DJ blinked before closing her right eye and squinting a little before gasping loudly and pointing an accusing finger to the female. "Oh very funny…" Becky said dryly. "Look at yourself!" She stated while pointing to DJ. DJ held up her hands before stiffly looking at them and let out a shriek as she saw the metal slim hands and black armoured forearms.

"What the heck happened to me?!" DJ spoke out for the first time since awakening.

"Don't know but you might want to look down…" Becky said as she pointed below them. DJ gave a blink before looking down and saw the ground approaching her and fast!

"Why the heck are we falling to the ground!?" DJ questioned as she began flailing her arms in a motion that she hoped she would start flying. Both girls let out a scream before they hit the ground hard and laid there completely dazed.

Becky pushed up on her elbows and forced her eyes? No, optics open. Looking over to DJ who was busy sawing logs and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sitting up slowly she looked down to herself and questioned the form. Her primary armour colour was a deep red and her helm, calves and forearms were neon blue. She looked to her silvery servos and felt her back where some sort of compartment was. Reaching around she felt it click open and nearly jumped when bright neon blue cable like tentacles fell to the ground in a heap.

"What the…?" She questioned softly then touched one and it twitched. Soon all of the tentacles lifted from the ground and at the end of each one was a reptilian head that looked to her. She felt them because they were attached to her. "H-hi…?" She said to the heads unsure as they looked to her. One head came close to her face and looked deep in her eyes. She held its gaze before smiling. "You're kinda cute…" She said and reached up to pet the head gently. It gave a trill of pleasure before turning to the other heads and clicking. They all clicked back and soon most of them retracted back into her back and only 4 were out now.

"Ow…." Becky looked over to DJ as she came about and rolled onto her back. Becky crawled over to DJ and looked down to her face. DJ had a dimmed silver visor over her optics. DJ had a fully black form with white decal of spirals and musical notes on her chest, upper arms, thighs and her helm. One of the heads stretched over Becky's shoulder and examined DJ's face. Becky nearly jumped back when a green light scanned over DJ's face then another head presented a holo-screen that had what she could assume is DJ's statics.

"So cool…I always wanted to be a doctor." She giggled then looked over the analysis. "Hmm...if I'm right this means that her left shoulder is dislocated and the wiring in the side of her chest is mangled…right?" She said as she looked to the third head that was looking over the info with her. It turned to her and nodded. "Good then I guess we get her shoulder in place first while you two…" She said as she pointed to the fourth head and the scanner head. "Work on the wires, okay?" The two gave nods then extended themselves to the chest side of DJ and grew appendages that helped remove the armoring and began working at the slightly sparking wires.

Becky looked one in amazement before the third head knocked against her helm.

"Ouch!" She cried out and held her helm. "Fine I get it!" She pouted then got to work at DJ's shoulder along with the third head. After roughly 10-15 minutes they were done and Becky called back the other two heads while the scanner head scanned DJ again and the holo-screen was projected by the holo-head. "Hmm…She should be waking up now…"

DJ gave a groan as her sliver visor brightened and she sat up. "I feel like I was hit by a truck driven by…" DJ trailed off as she looked to Becky. "Uhhh…never mind..." She mumbled. Becky sighed and knocked on DJ's helm lightly.

"Wake up and realize where we are and what we are." She said simply. DJ swatted the hand away and turned fully to Becky.

"I kinda guessed much that we are in the TF world." DJ stated matter-of-fact-ly. Becky blinked.

"So freaking out and falling who knows how many feet from the air is your process of conjuring up that analysis?" Becky questioned in disbelief. DJ nodded and Beck sighed. "Well if I know the others they must be freaking out by now…"

* * *

Twin Cybertornian femme forms lay on top of each other as they both groaned in sync. Both being seekers of the same body shape. Their coloring was inverted in a way. While the first femme had white armor and black paneling armor on her forearms, calves, pelvic area and her helm, the second femme had them swapped a was black with white panel armor on her forearms, calves, pelvic area and her helm.

"Get off me Sam…" The black-white femme groaned as she tried to push the other off. The white-black femme, Sam groaned before rolling off of her twin. The black-white femme sat up and rubbed her helm. Looking over to Sam she let out a yell of surprise. "Sam! What happened to you?!" The white-black femme groaned once again, sat up and rubbed her own helm.

"What Beth…" Sam whined as she looked over to the other, blinked then gasped and shrieked. "What happened to you?!" She said while pointing to Beth.

"I asked you the same!" Beth accused. The two looked down at each other then back to the other before standing. In sync the whole time. Walking around it each other in a full circle they stood in a mirrored thinking stance.

"**Damn, do I look awesome or what?**" They both said with smirks. Sam had her wings down in a cape like form while Beth's were perked up. Both looked to each other before laughing. "**We're so weird!**" The both cackled then high fived. When their servos touched one another a spark went off and they quickly took their hands back. Glancing to one another they nodded then intertwined their fingers and held their hands firmly.

Sparks went off around their hands and their optics turned from brown to bright red as they both shared an evil grin. Sam extended her wings upwards and they spun up in circle as more sparks went off around them. They released a mad cackle before uttering one word. "**Boom!**" And like that an explosion went off just in a small radius of them. They let go of their hands and their optics reset themselves. Landing on the ground and shaking their heads and looking to one another.

"Did we just….?" Sam trailed off softly.

"Uh-huh…" Beth responded equally shocked.

* * *

Flame was asleep in what she thought was a comfortable position but in 'reality' she was laying on her chest, legs bending over her helm, pedes barely touching the top of her helm. She was a heavily armored bright golden femme with a decal of red flames on her legs and arms. Her helm was red and a visor was over her optics. A glowing blue tube came out from her back and attached to her right elbow joint. Mounted on her right arm was a flamethrower and it hummed softly as she continued to sleep.

Flickie had awoken a while ago and she was currently banging her helm into a nearby boulder. She too was heavily armored with bright turquoise armoring and small white decal of flakes along her chest and thighs. Both being grounders of the same height. Although they were heavily armored they were not bulky. They stilled held their female built.

"How is she still sleeping?!" Flickie growled as she looked over to Flame who was still sleeping. Going over to the sleeping femme she growled more. "Wake up Synthia!" Flickie yelled as she proceed to kick the other in the side.

"OW, SUZETTE!" Flame, or better yet, Synthia shrieked as she straightened out and rolled away from Flickie while holding her side. "Wait." She stopped and removed her hands and looked to her side. "I hardly felt that…?" She said unsure before realizing her change then shriek and scrambled to her feet/pedes. "What happened to me?!" She questioned then looked to Flickie. "What happened to you?!"

Suzette growled and held up her fist. "Don't you think that if I knew I would have said something!?" She said. Synthia growled and held up her own fist.

"No need to be so grouchy!"

"I have every right to be grouchy!"

"No you don't!"

"Of course I do! How do you expect me to react when I'm in an unknown place turned into this!?" She said as she gestured to herself.

"Well you can freak out all you want just don't snap at me!" Synthia growled as her flame thrower hissed to life and a small flame flickered. Suzette growled to her servos gave off small blue sparks. They both stood there before sighing and relaxing somewhat.

"I'm sorry Synthia…" Suzette said as they both shared a hug.

"I'm sorry too Suzette…" Synthia said as they separated and smiled to one another.

* * *

Planted in the side of a large boulder was a slim and delicate looking femme who groaned loudly as her armor gave groans as they 'bounced' back into place. After dislodging herself she fell to her knees and groaned further as her joints gave protest and the boulder crumbled into a heap of rocks.

This femme had bright green armor with dark crimson patterns of tiger strips. Her optics were a sharp brown and rimmed with white. On her back were erect door wings that twitched every now and then before stilling as the femme held her helm and shuttered her optics.

"Ugh…what hit me?" She muttered before looking down at her lap and released a loud shriek. But what happened was gears shifted in her neck and suddenly the sound was amplified and you could see the sound waves travel as they destroyed another boulder that was in front of her not too far away. The dust-reduced-boulder made the femme cover her mouth with her servos and her optics widened.

/**Who the hell is screaming like a banshee?!**\\ The femme winced as a voice yelled in her head.

/I think I'm hearing voices again!\\ Another voice rang and soon more joined in. The femme whined.

/You guys are so loud…\\ She whined again before everything became quiet. A few minutes later.

/I CAN HEAR YOU!\\ All the voice yelled to one another then each cried out or whined from the throbbing each helm had.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…

/Is everyone calmed down now?\\ Becky questioned and got an affirmative.

/This is kinda cool.\\

/Only you could possibly find something positive about this, you deadly twins…\\

/What was that Synthia?\\

/Girls we have something more important to deal with!\\

/Okay Becky.\\ They all said.

/Where are you guys? I'm with Becky.\\ DJ spoke over the link.

/We're together!\\ The twins chimed together.

/Flame and Flickie, the lively pair!\\ Synthia chimed.

/I'm alone!\\ Freebie whined. /Let's try and meet up please!\\

/Done and Done, somehow I managed to pinpoint where all of you are!\\ DJ said with pride in her voice. She then instructed everyone to go certain directions so that they will run into each other. Agreeing they all started moving.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave your thought in the review section! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

DJ and Becky were walking through the forest. DJ was tinkering with her inner workings, she discovered that she had tentacles only minus the heads like Becky.

"Woah Becky I can still tap into my songs!" DJ grinned to the other femme. Becky gave a grin and thumbs up. DJ had seeker built but she had retractable wings so she looked like a basic grounder, like Becky. Becky had one of her many heads out that had a holo-screen projected showing the area around them.

"It's like I have my own little helpers." Becky said with glee and the screen changed to her statistics, she then turned to DJ. "Hey DJ you said we were in Transformers, which one are we in?" DJ looked thoughtful then looked down to herself.

"Hmmm…I wish I could say but I hope we're in the Prime Universe!" DJ said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because the mechs look hot in it~" DJ said as she smirked to Becky who had a blue blush burning on her faceplates. DJ chuckled before looking to the list of songs.

"I wonder how the others look…" Becky questioned aloud as a small ping came from her back and a head slid out and displayed a map. DJ looked over to the screen as they both stopped walking. "Hmmm…Seems like there's two moving …things…coming this way…" She said and looked ahead as DJ's visor brightened. Next thing two forms, one black, the other white came leaping in front of them and stood mirroring a stance as they stared at DJ and Becky.

There was a silence before Becky tilted her head. "The twins…?" The two looked to each other before nodding. "No way, Sam?" One nodded. "Beth?" The other grinned.

"Well I kind of expected this…" DJ mumbled as she walked over to the Duo and inspected them. DJ was the tallest amongst them at the moment as Becky got to her chest and the twins just above her waist. "I mean the way you two are always mirroring each other..." She huffed and knocked both of them up the head.

"**Yeowch!**" They both yelped and Sam glared up to the taller femme. "Hey! We didn't think about looking like this!" Both nodded and levelled DJ with the same glare.

"Well obviously our looks are based on our mentality." DJ said as she motioned to Becky. "Becky is a multi-task-er, so what better for her than a good group of heads to help her work? And as a bonus she's been set on becoming a doctor since forever." Becky grinned and one of the heads nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh yeah…" Sam started. "That would explain you too." Beth nodded.

"Yeah! You're a music addict and the design shows for it!" DJ grinned and petted their heads.

"I wonder how the others will look like…" Becky thought out loud.

"Well we won't find out if we don't get moving. Let's find them before someone else finds them." DJ said and they continued walking to the spot of meeting. "man you two must be horrible with directions if you met up with us away from the point." DJ smirked as the twins each leveled her with a blush and a pout.

"**Hey!**"

* * *

"This way." Synthia said as she was followed by Suzette.

"Oh I love the flame-thrower, it fits you perfectly." Suzette complimented as she was playing with an ice shard she made in her servos. Synthia grinned and took the ice shard.

"Yeah, the ice skills are right up you ally as well." The ice shard turned to steam as Synthia heated her servos. Suzette giggled before both froze at the sound of a branch breaking. Instantly they stood back to back, Synthia holding up her flame-thrower and Suzette, fist up and softly glowing. "Who goes there?" Suzette had to bit her tongue to hold back a laugh. Synthia grinned and almost jumped in shock as a battle mask slid over her face.

"Hello?" A head popped out from behind a tree and the two heavy framed femmes recognised the voice instantly.

"Freida/Freebie?" The questioned aloud as they each released their stance. The new face nodded then blinked before she bolted over and talked Synthia's waist with a hug.

"I found you guys!" She said happily. Synthia petted her head and smiled to Suzette.

"What's up shorty?" Freida blinked then pouted. Truth was that even in their human world they were both taller than her by a an inch or so but now she only came to just above their waist. Both of them being the same height.

"Shut it..." She said and punched both of them in the hip as they were giggling like maniacs. Synthia scoop the smaller femme up and set her on her shoulder, on the arm free of the flame-thrower. "Well..." Was all she said as the three of them set off to find the others.

* * *

"I'm picking up a total of seven signals coming from the Jasper Forest." Ratchet said as he looked up from the scanner to Optimus who wasn't standing too far behind.

"What is their status?"

"Neutrals, sir. Seems as they two different groups. Four near to Jasper and the three seem to be closer to the canyon...If I am not mistaken it looks like they are travelling into each other and are bound to run into each other."

"I'll check the group near Jasper with Arcee, Bumblebee and Smockscreen, you two will check the ones near the canyon."

"Neutrals at this time of the war?" Arcee questioned and looked too Bumblebee who shrugged.

"True, seeing a neutral is rare, even for a group as large as this, but we must act quickly before the Decepticons get to them." Optimus spoke and they set of. Arcee and Optimus transformed and drove out of base while Bumblebee and Smokescreen went through the ground bridge that was opened for them.

* * *

Bulk head was parked by the park as the Autobot human companions were all discussing plans for the weekend that started tomorrow. Miko made a point to make sure music was a definite and Raf placed down games. Jack didn't really say anything, saying he was cool with whatever, so long as they can relax and have fun with their alien friends.

:**Bulkhead, Arcee here. You have the kids?**: Bulkhead jumped slightly at the unexpected comm.

:**Yes I'm with them...Why is something wrong?**:

:**Maybe, we've got 7 neutrals in two groups, Optimus and I are heading to the group nearing jasper while Bee and Smokescreen are confronting the group near the canyons, so you might want to keep the kids away just in case they're not all Autobot friendly.**:

:**Okay Arcee I understand, comm when it's safe to head back.**:

:**Got it. Arcee out****.**: And with that the connection was closed. Miko jumped up and pointed skywards with a grin on her face.

"I got it! Let's make smores!"

"Okay exactly how are we going to do that?" Jack questioned as Raf looked thoughtful.

"Oh come one Jack we're in a base with Some of the most advanced aliens I've met! Smores shouldn't even be a question." She spoke confidently. Raf and Jack looked to each other and shrugged.

"Okay then."

* * *

DJ was skimming over a list of songs that scrolled over her visor. She stopped at one and played it. She felt her shoulder mechanics shift and speakers assembled themselves over her shoulders. Becky and the twins looked to the Musical femme.

"What did you do?" Becky questioned. DJ grinned.

"I am so loving this.." She said then the song blasted out. All femme had grins on their faces as the song was easily recognized by them.

"**Diablo! **" The twins cried out as the lyrics began and they found themselves dancing in sync. Beck and DJ giggled at this and watched them as they twirled and mirrored each other. Diablo by Simon Curtis was one of the twins fav songs. They walked as the twins moved forward like a mirrored gymnast act.

"It's amazing that those two never did Gymnastics back home." Beck spoke to DJ. DJ shrugged her shoulders.

"They said they didn't want to..." She skimmed the songs once more. As the song finished Beth held Sam by her arm then pulled her close and tiled her back in a tango hold. Both twins started into each eyes and inched closer until the final note was sound. DJ and Becky applauded the pair as they then stood next to each other. Both twins gave a bow then they all stilled as the heard engines.

"Well I guess we'll see exactly where we are...wait what about our names? I mean DJ can get away with hers but not the rest of us." Becky spoke up. The twins shared a look then grinned. Beth pointed to herself.

"I'd like to be DeathCatcher." Then Sam pointed to herself.

"And I shall be LifeSeeker!" The looked to one another and laughed at their silly names. Beth looked thoughtful.

"How about ER?" DJ and the twins looked to her in confusion. "What? It's for Emergency Rescue." They all shrugged and looked to their side just as two cars came into view. DJ grinned.

"Called it!" She said to Beth/ER. "Oh Primus help me when I see KO..." DJ purred as her visor dimmed and she was off in her own little world.

"**And we lost her...**" The twins shook their head and leaned onto one another as ER/Beth sighed. The three of them looked over as the engines drew closer. The twins eye's widen then they hid behind Beth. She looked to them confused.

"It's Arcee..." LifeSeeker/Sam started softly.

"In fanfictions she's not particularly very...trusting on first meetings...with other femme or mech OCs..." DeathCather/Beth finished as the motorbike and Truck pulled to a stop just before them and transformed. Beth stood her ground. She wasn't exactly a follower of transformers but she wasn't going to have that deter her person.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime."

* * *

**I think that's enough for now ^^**

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^^**


End file.
